


Dark Side of the Moon

by May5th



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May5th/pseuds/May5th
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura, they fell in love.But she would always choose Sasuke first, and he's going to marry somebody else for the greater good.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 9





	Dark Side of the Moon

*

他不想要这样的人生。

他不想失去他的母亲，也不想失去他的父亲，他不想拥有那只属于带土的眼睛，不想杀死琳，更不想自己的学生成为一个叛徒。他的人生像一个无意义的玩笑，就像有人在以折磨他为乐。所有他爱的人，那些优秀的、值得他尊敬的人们都以极其残酷的方式离他而去，而他，这个他自认为世界上最大的人渣，却活了下来。

过往太痛也太沉重，而他又太在乎，于是他试着把感情剥离出自己的身体，但毫无疑问，这一次他又失败了。

他的人生就是一部失败史，三十五岁的旗木卡卡西甚至不敢看身后戴着面具的春野樱。她现在是他的护卫，曾经是他的学生，而中间有很长一段时间他也说不清该把她放在哪一个位置上，太近了会让他焦虑，而太远了又会让他痛。

火影助理？一个合理又自私的安排。他终于向自己欲望妥协，把她拴在了自己身边。从此以后，她会站在一个他稍稍侧过脸就能看到的位置。

今天也是一样。

卡卡西像往常一样偏过头去看她，可从这个的角度只能看到几缕肆意飘舞的粉色长发。春野樱的头发在她成年后越留越长，细密的发帘垂在她脑后像一条粉色的绸缎。他说不清是出于自己不可告人的私欲还是安抚她的习惯，他在她成年后仍旧喜欢把手按在她的头顶，无论她对这个动作有多厌烦。卡卡西曾偷偷地用手指穿过那些浅色的发丝，顺滑的触感让他满足地叹息。

这是最最最不该想她的时候，他的新娘就站在他的身边对他投来爱慕的目光。可属于他的天才大脑却偏偏不听话，那些缠人的头发在那些噼啪作响的神经元的作祟下轻轻骚着他露出的脸颊和他藏在身后的手指。

可这只是一个假象。

旗木卡卡西攥紧指尖，回过头露出一个熟练的假笑，而后终于牵起了身旁人的手。

*

她从来不是婚礼的主角，这次当然也不是。

春野樱看着眼前两人的亲昵举动，即使已经过了没有安

全感的青春期，她还是无法遏制内心深处的一阵阵刺痛感。这种疼痛并没有那么要命，但却足够让她持续性地感到不适。

空气里高浓度的欢乐终于又一次成功舒缓了战后遗留下的火药味和难以驱散的悲伤。观礼的人们聚集在台前，看着新上任的年轻火影挽着另一位同样拥有影的头衔的美艳女人的手。火影和水影，一个男人和一个女人，他们默契地对视，温柔的耳语，间或交换着一个又一个微笑，毫无破绽的表演让人群已然忘记了这只是场无趣地政治婚姻，而是一对经历过战争洗礼而终成眷属的恋人。可春野樱站在云淡风轻的火影身后，她看得清他僵硬的背部肌肉和藏在身后紧张的左手。这么多年过去，她终于学会了阅读这个迷一样的男人的肢体语言，但她在没有时间也没有机会去理解他，她在今天失去了这个资格。

可她清楚他心里有多不情愿。

她也不情愿。

但这轮不到她来反对，不，这甚至由不得他本人拒绝。

她最先知道他要结婚的消息时，仿佛被扼住了喉咙。那时她站在火影办公室里，就站在他身旁，她瞪大了眼睛等着他的解释，但他却什么也没说。

确实，她想，她没有资格去求他的解释。他们之间的关系仅限于学生和老师，下属和上级，带着一点朋友的可能性却也不够亲密。

“那……那就提前恭喜卡卡西老师了。”她沉默了许久才终于找回自己的声音。

“……谢谢。”可能是她的错觉，她听到了他声音里浓浓的疲惫和无奈。

旗木卡卡西要结婚的消息，成了她平静生活里的一颗炸雷。她的疲惫、焦虑和抑郁全都无情地回火，黑眼圈堆在她的眼下再也散不去。

她又一次在加班的时候睡着了，等她醒来桌上的工作已经被卡卡西揽走了一半。她抓着男人披在她肩上的衣服，活动了一下因为姿势不对而僵硬的颈椎。

卡卡西终于开口问向了她：“你怎么了，樱？”

而那晚之后，春野樱一反常态地在疏远自己的老师。她拒绝与他对视，不再有意无意地肢体接触，收起了无伤大雅的玩笑，再没有两人独处的午餐和晚餐，深夜火影楼顶的谈话。她按时打卡上班打卡下班，乖顺地和任何一个普通下属无异。

但她逐渐成型的心理建设，并没有改善她在见证那个属于新人之间的亲吻时强烈的窒息感，脸上扣着的那个冰冷的面具遮住了她难看的表情，她心底暗自庆幸，她也庆幸自己不必充当一个毫无关联的看客，不必在人群中强颜欢笑。

她不会撒谎，她的假笑也很丑。

好在婚礼进行得顺利，春野樱作为护卫的工作内容仅剩下了观察旗木卡卡西。她不情愿地紧跟着这对新婚夫妇，又看着卡卡西手挽着新娘一杯又一杯敬酒，游刃有余地游走在各国显贵之间。

这一刻，她突然觉得这是一场精心设计的阴谋。

她冷落了旗木卡卡西整整四个月，他只在最初几天看起来像是被踢了一脚的小狗那样委屈，可后来却什么也没说，用绝对的包容吞咽下了她所有冷漠。

可她知道，这个该死的男人从来只占便宜不吃亏。他在报复她，他在折磨她，他要让她眼睁睁看着他走向另一个女人的怀抱。

无言地看着来往的客人们，春野樱想起一年前鸣人的婚礼，那是属于美丽的名门闺秀和战争英雄的结合，那时她呼吸之间的所有甜蜜出自他们年轻却真挚的爱情，而不是现在这样，仿佛她在吸食高浓度的工业糖精，眼眶发烫得要流泪，嘴里腻得却想吐。

旗木卡卡西看到了春野樱浑身不适地跟在自己身后，他当然知道自己的表演有些过火。

几杯香槟入口，他松开了挽着照美冥的手，转而搂住了她的肩膀。怀里的女人被他不同寻常的亲密吓了一跳，可在看到他确信的眼神时又软下了身子靠在了他的肩窝。

春野樱依旧沉默地跟在他身后，她的手不自然地搭短刀上。他仔细辨认了下，认出那是他送给她的生日礼物。

他记得她那年的生日过得相当寒酸，鸣人在秘密特训，佐助在村外旅行，而她陪着他一起在火影办公室里加班直到深夜。他当然知道那天是她的生日，于是他让她先走，可她却摇了摇头留了下来。她伏在文件堆里，那些纸张几乎没过了她的头顶。

春野樱一向是在意自己的生日的，可她年纪越长就越沉默也越克制，她总是把自己的需求抛在一边，转过头就去解决其他人的问题。而后来，就连她的笑容和眼泪也都挂上了限量版的牌子。

他突然为她感到难过。

于是，旗木卡卡西在那个夜晚迈出了走向她的第二步。他站了起来，不顾她的抗议拿走了她手里正在写的东西，又转身关上了灯。

“老师，你……”

她又在埋怨他了，然而打火机微弱的火光在漆黑的房间中突然亮起，她忘了她接下来的抱怨，惊讶地抽了口气，女孩柔和的面容闪了几下，她鼓起脸颊吹熄了充当蜡烛的火焰，消失在一片黑暗之中。

酒会仍旧没有结束的意思，春野樱的耐心却被磨了个彻底。她无意识地抚上腰间别着的那把短刀，她仍旧戴着它。她还能想起那天，旗木卡卡西在摇曳火光里的脸，闪着光的银发遮不住他刀刻般锋利的轮廓，他垂着眼睛看向她，春野樱就在那个瞬间记住了岁月和伤痛在他眼角眉梢留下的每一条痕迹，她突然很想亲吻横亘在他左眼那道陈年的旧疤。

而她没有动，因为在她愣神的片刻里，她的手中突然多了一把短刀。

“生日快乐，樱。”她听见他笑着说。

“樱。”他的声音与她的回忆重合，她猛地回过了神。

“是，火影大人。”春野樱赶忙低下头去，向他行了礼，再蹲下身等待他的指示。

他转过头来面对她时，她却突然发现男人左手上有一道深深的划痕。她在那一刻慌了神，火影在这样的场合受伤是件大事，更何况他对她来说不仅是火影，他还是旗木卡卡西。

春野樱想和从前一样冲上前去抚平他的伤口，可吞咽了几次后她找回来自己的理智。她就站在原地丝毫未动，脚下像生了长长的根。

卡卡西把这一切都看在眼里，他无言地走向她，居高临下地注视着她的发顶。在这压抑的沉默里，春野樱握紧了她的左手，右手则抓住了自己的裤子，她难得的在他面前紧张。

身旁有其他人关切地迎了上来，她听到他平静的声音。

“没什么，只是有些不小心。”而后一句话是说给她的，“跟我来，要处理一下伤口。”

她看到了他流血的划痕，血液顺着他的掌心一直流到了纤细白皙的指尖，而后滴落在草地上。她看着他的手愣了几秒，随后站起了身跟着他离开了人群。

他们走进了刚刚举行过典礼的舞台后台。

没人在这时去理会凌乱无序的化妆间，毕竟一墙之外就是奢侈又浮夸的派对现场。春野樱走过那几面坠着打光灯的镜子，来到了卡卡西的身后。他扶着自己流血的左臂没有转身，而是继续面对着空无一物的墙壁。

“火影大人？”她尝试着叫了他一声。

他并没有回话，于是她又走近了一步，迟疑着看向他尖锐的下颌。然而男人的动作快得像他血管里流动着的雷电，他用那只流着血的手一把擒住了她的双手，把她抵在了身前那堵雪白的墙上。

“你在执行任务的时候走神了，樱。”他的刘海近得几乎可以扫到她的额头，“我可不记得我有这么教过你。”

”哦？”她的脑后的抽绳不知什么时候被他解开了，木质的面具滑落下去打在地板上，发出清脆的弹响，“我可不记得你教过我什么。”

春野樱在赌气，挫败感让她越来越口不择言。面前的男人教会了她如何成为一名合格的忍者，教会了她团队合作的意义，她不可能否认这一点。

卡卡西的愤怒显而易见，他的眉毛纠结在了一起，灰色的眼睛狠狠地盯着她微微睁大的双眸。地上旋转摇晃的面具发出了几声轻响，他一脚把它踢到了房间不知名的角落。白色的狐面撞在墙壁上最后发出了一声哀鸣。

春野樱终于鼓起勇气和男人对视，而这时她才看清，旗木卡卡西一向暗淡的灰眼睛里藏着的是汹涌的风暴。那双眼睛锁住了她，仿佛一眼就能看穿她最深，最不可告人的秘密。

“你也是这么对佐助说话吗？嗯？”他被面罩覆着的嘴唇就在她耳边，粗粝的尼龙擦过她的耳廓激起了她的战栗。她赶忙偏过头，可男人没有放过她，他温热的呼吸仍旧洒在她的颈侧，而再她第二次躲闪时，他干脆把头埋在了她的颈窝。

他怎么敢有脸提佐助？春野樱的愤怒在她的皮肤下翻滚着，等待着一个机会喷薄而出。明明是他先做出的选择，他先认为他们之间显而易见的相互吸引不值一提，他先放弃再往前走那一步。她的胸部因怒火而剧烈地起伏着，她挣开了男人禁锢着她的手，一把推开了他的头。

旗木卡卡西向后踉跄了两步，而后又重新站好，他受伤的左手随意地垂在身侧，另一只手插进了口袋。他看着她的表情，就好像在看还是下忍的她又笨拙地犯了什么错，受了什么伤，既无奈又无语。

“樱，袭击火影可不是一个明智的选择。”

“我对你已经很宽容了，火影大人。”她挑了挑眉毛，“已婚男士可不应该勾三搭四。”

这次卡卡西并有被她的挑衅激怒，而是笑笑继续向她走了过去。他伸手想抓住她的手腕，却再一次被她甩开。

“樱，勉强自己是不会幸福的。”

“你没资格跟我说这个，还有，我和佐助的事也用不着你管。”

他再一次抓住了她，她想去挡，但他流血的左手制住了她，鲜血染在他们两个人的手上，又因为她挣扎的动作流向了她的小臂。

“我只是在告诉你我的经验。”

“我觉得一个好的老师更应该以身作则。”

他拽住了她，把春野樱拖向自己面前，她不甘心地用膝盖顶住了他的腹部。

“你会后悔的，樱。”

她真的会吗？她说不准。她拒绝了佐助三次，而在旗木卡卡西的婚事敲定之后，她再找不到理由拒绝他。

那可是佐助，她从六岁起就喜欢的男孩，她发誓要给他幸福的男孩。春野樱一向遵守诺言，十二岁的那个月夜她永远忘不了，那晚稀薄的雾气模糊了旗木卡卡西异色的双瞳，她用自己的誓言蒙蔽了自己的心。

更理智的选择被她抛到了脑海最深处，她该痛快地斩断自己和卡卡西之间的暧昧情愫，笑着祝福他未来的婚姻生活，等那些感情终于枯萎，死亡之后，再开始她下一次的爱情故事，或者就这么一个人过下去。

但她却任由自己的情感占据了上风。

而这一次，她又明知故犯。

“所以，火影大人。你这又是在干什么呢？在后悔吗？”

男人没说话，他轻松地躲过她腿部的攻击，用膝盖分开了她的双腿。他比她高了太多，她所有的挣扎在他面前都太微不足道。

旗木卡卡西太清楚不过她的能力，他的桎梏在春野樱的面前不值一提。但他们却相当默契地放弃使用忍术，用拳头和腿宣泄着内心的挫败，这场追逐战变成了纯粹的肉搏。

他确实在后悔，可他不敢告诉春野樱，他更不敢告诉她，他心里愈合不了的那些疤给他造成了多少的障碍。

他不敢爱，他也不能爱。他的人生失败了那么多次，当了那多次的人渣，他唯一能带给她的就是灾难。

他会害了她。

“卡卡西，你到底要做什么？”

“……我不知道。”

她的拳头准确地降落在了他的下巴上，女孩的指节意外地很硬也很尖锐，他被这突如其来的攻击打得有些头晕。

“你有过一次，哪怕一次，知道自己要什么吗？卡卡西。”

她的控诉听起来太过绝望，甚至比她从办公室逃走的那个夜晚听起来更加绝望。那个夜里她含着眼泪，忍住了冲他大喊大叫的欲望，可声音却仍旧因为哭泣而破碎。

“卡卡西，你有过一次把自己当作是人而不是工具吗？”

他不是没有她说过的那些念头，可那些私欲是错了，那些感情也是错的，他压抑得几乎忘了如何当一个正常人。

讽刺的是，他在三个孩子身上找回了一丝生气。而他们又从孩子变成了优秀而可靠的年轻人，他渐渐感到肩上压着他的那些沉重的负担终于轻了一些，他终于又能睡个好觉了，可没想到在战后他又陷入了另一场噩梦。

午夜梦回，他总能看到一脸惊恐的春野樱被佐助刺穿了胸口。卡卡西时常惊讶于梦境的逼真程度，他甚至能在梦中看到她睫毛上沾着的泪水和绿眼睛里渐渐散去的光泽，他实在是想不通。

每一夜每一夜，梦里的女孩都哭泣着被洞穿了心脏，就像曾经的琳一样。直到有一天，他在午休时再一次被噩梦惊醒，他睁开眼睛，春野樱正在一旁担心地看着他。一个念头突然钻进了他的脑海，他想，如果是他的话，也许就不会再让她落泪了。

“那天你拒绝了我，这件事我不会再提。希望你也把它忘了吧，老师。”

“……樱。”

春野樱忘了挣扎，她的一只手还卡卡西流血受伤的左手被抵在墙上，他的膝盖还顶在她的两腿中间，可谁都没再动。她本来能让青春期荷尔蒙作祟而导致的这次判断失误成为她一个人的秘密，可她又做了错事。就像当时向鸣人告白一样，这次向卡卡西冲动的告白也成了一个笑话，至少她是这么想。

“我忘不了。”她听到卡卡西的声音在她耳边响起。

她的心颤了几下，不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，随即用空余的手揽住了男人的脖子把他拉向自己。

第一次亲吻的时候，他甚至没费心思拉下自己的面罩，他们两人的唾液沾湿了薄薄的尼龙，留下一个深色的湿痕。面前的女人隔着那一层布料撕咬他的嘴唇，他也回馈给她同样的绝望。疼痛没能让他分开与她想接的唇舌，可她却率先退了一步，他刚要追上去，春野樱便用手抵住了他的前胸。她喘息着，眼睛却亮得不像话。她就用这双亮晶晶的眸子注视着他的眼睛，一刻也没移开视线。卡卡西沉溺在那一潭浅碧的湖水里，甚至没意识到她悄悄拉下了他的面罩。  
第二次亲吻却轻柔得多。  
她的视线轻轻扫过他光裸的面容，拇指则擦过他左眼上那道细长的疤。他闭上眼睛，体会着她细软手指的触感，可没想到她却轻轻舔舐过了他眼下的伤痕，又吻上了他的唇角。  
他满足地叹了口气，偏过头找到她的嘴唇，准确地吻了上去。  
这一次，他在舌尖上尝到了她眼泪的苦味。长老会的压力，这场无趣的婚礼，村子的责任几乎榨干了他仅有的生命力，但在这一刻他又活了过来。他身体里每一个原子都在渴求她，而她的触摸则让他每一个细胞都欢欣鼓舞。还不够，他还想要更多。  
于是卡卡西甩下了他昂贵的外套，白色的衬衫上沾染了已经氧化发黑的血迹，他没再顾忌会不会沾上更多的血。他没中断他们来之不易的亲吻，手指从她的脸颊滑向了她身上的制服，急切地找寻着解开衣服的搭扣。  
好在暗部的制服他熟悉得很，硬质的马甲随着金属搭扣的一声弹响落在了地上，露出了她黑色的紧身内搭。  
“呃……”  
春野樱的手猝不及防地覆上了他的坚硬，她隔着他的长裤轻轻地揉捏了几下，抬起眼睛冲他狡黠地一笑。  
既然他们决定再任性这最后一次，就不该再有任何保留，就不该再犹犹豫豫，于是她没给男人反应的机会，拽下了他裤子的拉链。  
旗木卡卡西终于离开了她的嘴唇，他用沾着血的拇指擦过她饱满的下唇，看着她伸出舌头舔掉了那些鲜红的血迹。  
他的眼神暗了下去，不想再给她机会，他一把将她翻了过去抵在了冰冷的墙面上，狠狠地拽下了她的裤子。  
“……最后再问你一次，你确定吗？樱。”  
她咬着嘴唇没有说话，只轻轻地点了点头，而卡卡西在她点头的瞬间就把自己塞了进去。  
春野樱咬紧了嘴唇，忍住了一声痛呼。她不想他温柔，她不想他让这一切“慢慢来”。他们没有时间，也没有机会。  
她想要记住，她不想他们之间的一切仅仅是她人生里的一个无关紧要的脚注。  
墙壁冰冷的温度和粗糙的摩擦刺激着她敏感的乳尖，身后男人的动作渐渐慢了下来，她感到一只手抚上了她的身前。  
“别怕，”她迷蒙地听到他说，“别怕。”  
那只带着厚茧的手安抚性地揉捏着她的阴蒂，让她紧张的身体渐渐放松。春野樱在微妙的快感中扬起了头，看向破败的天花板，一声压抑许久的呻吟钻出了她的喉咙。  
卡卡西手上的动作顿了一下，他缓缓退出了她的身体，引来她不解的目光。他转过女人的身体，再一次吻上了她的嘴唇。  
这是他们的第三次亲吻。在这个吻里，他们逐渐找到了彼此的节奏，舌尖相触的黏腻声响侵蚀了她的神经，她的腿软了下去，她觉得自己正在融化。卡卡西顺势抓住了那双纤细的腿，将它们环绕在自己的腰上。而她则拽着他被蹂躏得满是褶皱的衣襟，把他的坚硬吞进了自己的身体。  
这场性爱与欲望有关，但这欲望却不包含快感。  
她不在乎这个，他也不在乎。她想要得到只是他的回应，他想要的是一次真正的随心所欲，但无疑他们都越了界。她的恋人正等待她一同旅行，而他的新娘就站在外面的草坪上。  
春野樱的手顺着他衬衫的领口，抚上了他的脊背，她狠狠地将指甲陷进了他的皮头，鲜红的抓痕甚至渗出了血迹。卡卡西则沉默地承受着她的小小报复，加快了身下的节奏。他们都在失控，无论是因为性的快感，还是爱欲的诱惑。  
在最后几下对她敏感点的戳刺之后，这场荒唐的性事才终于接近尾声。卡卡西看向怀里颤抖着的、已然失去理智的女人，轻轻地吻上了她挂着泪的眼角，把自己释放进了她湿热的甬道。

他的吻落在她的鬓边、脸颊和唇角，春野樱回抱住了他的腰，一只手环过了他的脖子轻轻地抚上了他有些凌乱的发尾。可在热潮褪去的瞬间，她就绷直了身体。他们短暂任性造成的种种恶果在她的脑海里反复上演，她怕了，这不像她，但她真的怕了。  
“火影大人，我们该走了。”她推了推男人仍环着她的双臂。  
“没事的，我已经搞定了。”卡卡西懒洋洋的声音在她耳边响起，充满了不悦，他是真的讨厌她叫他这个没用的尊称。  
“你……你是怎么？”  
“影分身。”他向她眨了眨眼，“说实话，樱，如果你这么不能集中精力的话，我很担心你到底能不能胜任护卫的工作。毕竟我的命可都在你手上了啊。”  
她冲他翻了个白眼，卡卡西被她孩子气的反应逗笑了，笑声回荡在空空荡荡的房间里，但很快就被他们之间散不去的压抑所取代。墙外是场婚礼的残余，墙内却真真实实是他们之间关系的葬礼。  
他无言地放开了她，解开了已然报废了的衬衫，而她则迅速地穿戴整齐，将聚着查克拉的手掌覆盖上他的伤口。  
她抚平了他手掌上的伤口，又消去了他下巴上的淤青和后背上的抓痕，他身上不再有属于她的半点痕迹。  
“我之后会出村，和佐助一起。”她在整理好他的衣服之后，轻声对他说。  
“好，”他没有挽留，他知道他早就失去了这个资格，“祝你们幸福。”  
“你也是，卡卡西。”  
祝你幸福。

END


End file.
